Josh Voorhees (S4-S2)
Josh Voorhees has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} Joshua "Josh" Young Voorhees is an original character and anti-hero, derived from the Friday the 13th and SAW film series, and is controlled by Jigsaw. Chapter History "I'll kill everyone I can to survive," - Josh Voorhees Growing Up Voorhees Josh's Season 1 history Joshua Young Voorhees was born on June 6th, 2007 to Amanda Young, who is better known to the world as one of the Jigsaw Killer's accomplices. He had something of an usual upbringing at first, being raised by his mother in the woods of Crystal Lake and living in a cabin with her, where in the backyard, his father, Jason Voorhees, was buried and at rest. Life was fairly routine for him, being taught by his mother how to survive and fend for himself at a young age, and his life remained as such until August of 2010 when following his father's re-animation, he joined his parents and other family on quite an adventure that spanned Crystal Lake, Manhattan and Los Angeles. After his father was killed in August of 2010 by LAPD SWAT and his mother handled some unfinished business in the city months later, Josh and his family (and by extended the Graham-Hamilton family, whom helped assist Josh and his family) resumed living deep in the woods of Crystal Lake, under the radar. As he hit his teen years, he lived a fairly normal life, though he and his family kept a low-profile to avoid getting the attention of law enforcement. Using an alias, he attended school and he maintained some friendships, though he did sometimes have to contend with his own bouts of anger and rage, something he seemed naturally born with. Anything he had resembling a normal life came crashing to a bloody halt in October of 2026, when he was in for a family reunion he'd never forget. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two Regular Appearance Josh Voorhees stands five feet ten inches tall at his current age and may be growing taller. He weighs around one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds and has an average body type. He has dark brown hair and green eyes that are identical to his mother's. He wears casual clothes and has an affinity for wearing T-shirts of heavy metal bands or Science Fiction characters. Josh occasionally wears an old-style hockey goalie mask identical to his father's, with a series of holes drilled into it and an inverted triangle on the forehead area and chevron markings on the cheeks. What makes his mask different from his father's though is that the markings on it are green, contrasted with the red markings on his father's mask. Trademark Gear Josh is very skilled with arts and crafts, and good at making art items such as hockey masks. Josh's first real piece of weaponry or gear is his Golok, a type of machete blade. The Golok is a very crudely-fashioned yet very deadly weapon, capable of loping off heads with well-aimed strikes and inflicting other deadly wounds. The Golok is eighteen inches overall and has an eleven-inch and a half blade. Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S4) Category:Amanda Young (S4) Category:The Voorhees Family (S4)